


Best Seat in the House

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Wooyoung will use any opportunity for an act of mischief against Seonghwa.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Best Seat in the House

Duty was too formal. Obligation assumed too much. Favor seemed inadequate given how steeped it was in their daily routines. As it was, Wooyoung had taken to calling it a pastime.

Though it was more like music on as background noise. Not quite a hobby, but a supplement to one. An enhancement. Wooyoung walked around the dorm in loose lounge pants and nothing beneath. He would raise his brow at a member if he so much as suspected they wanted his company. The signal he received would be a spread of the thighs, the member often leaning back to give him ample space.

Seonghwa was the most fun with this given that he was one of last unable to rid of the association with sex. Hard just at the narrowing of Wooyoung's eyes, he breathed sharply. The way his thighs shifted was always subtle, the knees twitching to show interest.

Seonghwa still flushed when Wooyoung stood, lowered his lounge pants while they sat beside a nonplussed Jongho who didn't even spare them a second glance even as Seonghwa made repetitive looks over to him as he pulled out his own cock.

Wooyoung loved the feeling. He loved being anchored, feeling himself open up as he slowly sank down on one of his group mates. Always with his back pressed to someone's chest, head thrown back on a shoulder. 

Seonghwa didn't disappoint, holding him down by wrapping an arm around his stomach. He breathed a shuddered breath into Wooyoung's ear.

"Hyung." Jongho paused the movie. "Your breathing is distracting."

Wooyoung laughed at Seonghwa's expense there, deciding he'd stoke the flame a bit. He ground his hips, netting him a little hum. The arm tightened around his stomach, though whether it was a threat or a plea, Seonghwa didn't dare elaborate with the way Jongho glared at them both.

"Quiet." The reminder was gentle, but firm. "And don't smile, Wooyoung hyung. I know you're doing it on purpose."

"Sorry." The apology clearly didn't convince either of them, though that was fine. Wooyoung sat on his throne of Seonghwa suffering in silence. Nothing could put him more at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> you all know which video inspired this


End file.
